


You stole her away

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 5+1- Bellarke [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 5 times Abby Griffin hated Bellamy Blake, and the one time she loved him





	You stole her away

_1._

Two days after the Ark came down and the people on it had organized themselves, they set off towards Mount Weather. Hopefully, they’d see the 100 there. They were only a day into their trek when they were blocked by a scout, one of the girls sent down with the 100, Abby thought her name was Monroe.  
  
“We’ve been waiting for you. Come with me.” The Ark followed Monroe, observing the way she stepped only on certain spots to avoid making noise. At one point she pulled a horn out of her bag and blew into it, causing someone else to materialize out of the woods.

  
“Ark people. Not kom Skaikru. Tell Indra they aren’t with us, but they are fine for now.” The person nodded and ducked back into the foliage, disappearing from sight.

 

“Skaikru?” Abby asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s us. It’s what the grounders- the people that lived on earth before us- call us and now it’s what we call each other.”

 

“Are we Skaikru? Since we’re all from the same place.” Marcus inquired, words clipped. He was clearly annoyed that Monroe knew more than him right now. Monroe scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“No. We voted when we saw you come down. You guys are in charge of making it on your own. The exact terms you can negotiate with Bellamy and Clarke, but you sure as hell aren’t Skaikru.”

 

Not 50 feet in front of them, a large metal wall appeared. It had a door that seemed to be operated by pulley on the front, and was tall enough that it protected what was inside. Monroe signaled for the Ark to wait and she scrambled up the wall, finding invisible footholds and pulling herself up.

 

Abby shifted nervously. She’d finally get to see Clarke. And apparently Clarke was a leader, along with Bellamy Blake who’d shot the chancellor. Once Clarke saw her, Abby trusted she’d listen to reason and stay with her instead of with the criminals she came down with.

 

Suddenly the pulley door went down. Once it fully lowered Abby saw the delinquents, standing in battle formation. Clarke was at the front, her face harder than Abby had ever seen it, muscles that weren’t there before prominent under her skin. Next to her was Bellamy Blake and Abby couldn’t deny that they appeared to be a formidable pair. Abby and Marcus stepped forward, hands up to show they weren’t armed.

 

“Drop all your weapons.” Monroe ordered, pointing to a basket next to her.

 

Marcus sighed but pulled his handgun out of his pants, signaling for the rest of the Ark to do the same. When they did, Skaikru lowered their own weapons and allowed them to enter camp.

 

They’d done a good job, Abby could see living spaces, food areas, and a medical center. It was a functioning little society.

 

“Welcome to our camp. We can feed you if you’re hungry.” Jasper Jordan drawled, pointing to the canteen. Most of the Ark went that way, leaving only it’s leaders behind. Skaikru leaders stayed as well. They all surrounded Bellamy and Clarke in a protective fashion, one that showed loyalty without question.

 

“Clarke…” Abby reached for her daughter, eyes clouding up. Clarke took a step back, face contorting into a grimace. Bellamy stepped in front of her, blocking Abby’s view of Clarke. She could see his arm reaching backwards, keeping a hand on Clarke protectively.

 

She’d thought she hated Bellamy for shooting Jaha, but that paled in comparison to the hatred she felt now.

 

 

_2._

It was decided that if anyone from Skaikru wanted to live with the Ark they certainly could. Similarly, anyone under the age of 18 who stayed on the Ark could move in with Skaikru. No one from Skaikru went to the Ark, but a large amount of lower class teenagers went to Skaikru. There were monthly meetings between camp leaders to discuss trade. These meetings never went well, but they still happened.

 

Abby enjoyed them because they were the only time she saw Clarke, even if Clarke primarily ignored her. She had learned a lot about her daughter from these meetings. Clarke thought of Octavia and Raven like they were her sisters, she was nurturing to Jasper and Monty, and she was downright electric with Bellamy. They could communicate in glances and raised eyebrows, anticipated each others needs, and were trusted by Skaikru implicitly.

 

In today’s meeting Abby was arguing that some adults should live in Skaikru camp to chaperone the kids. It wasn’t going well.

 

“Bellamy, you’re just a kid! You can’t be in charge!”

 

“I’d like to point out that we’ve created a society where equity and justice and compassion are the focus, so I think we’ve done a fine job thus far!”

 

“Clarke, listen to reason! You know I’m right!” Abby pleaded with Clarke who remained impassive, mulling over her options. She stood, and the others in the room from Skaikru shifted with her.

 

“Abby, you’ve made your point. All children who wish to live in your camp are welcome to do so, those who don’t can stay with us if they follow our rules. We’re keeping Skaikru separate, and that’s final. This meeting is over.” Clarke walked out of the room, leaving Bellamy to smirk at Abby and follow Clarke out.

 

“Productive meeting. Maybe you’ll stop beating that dead horse now.” Raven quipped as she left the room.

 

Clarke used to follow Abby, but now her loyalty lay elsewhere.

 

_3._

Clarke had never been tactile. She’d curled up on her father’s lap when she was little, and hugged her mother when she was released from the SkyBox, but she never touched someone unless it was necessary.

 

That had changed.

 

Clarke is the mother of SkaiKru, and as such is often found soothing away nightmares or checking them for various maladies. She rarely touches someone just for the hell of it, and only those she trusts implicitly.

 

Bellamy is one of those people.  
  
Abby will walk into SkaiKru camp and see them sitting on the ground, with Clarke’s head on his shoulder or his head on her lap. Bellamy constantly has one hand behind her back when they’re walking to protect her, and when he gets too upset she’ll calm him down by rubbing her thumb on the inside of his wrist.

 

It was a night where both camps came together for dinner, music, and dancing. This was often the only time Ark parents could see their kids, whether the kids wanted to see them or not. For the kids who didn’t want to see parents or didn’t have parents to see, Bellamy and Clarke always sat on a log together and welcomed the children to them.

 

Tonight they were sharing a plate of food for dinner, talking in hushed tones about something serious. One of the little ones came up to Clarke rubbing her eyes and Clarke automatically readjusted her position so the kid (10, maybe 12 years old) could sit on her lap and wrap her arms around Clarke. Clarke rocked back and forth a little bit to help the child go to sleep. Bellamy opened his stance a bit and Clarke leaned her back into his chest, with the little girl still in her arms. They looked like a family, Abby realized.

 

“I want mom and dad snuggles!” Jasper Jordan yelled and ran towards Bellamy and Clarke, throwing himself dramatically at their feet.

 

“Okay, everyone who’s underage,” (15 and younger in SkaiKru,) “It’s time for bed. Everyone else, we’ll be back.” Clarke hoisted the little girl higher up in her arms and stood, waving the other kids towards her. Bellamy stood as well, lifting two young boys into his arms. Octavia and Monty were also on bedtime duty it seemed, because they herded the remaining kids towards cabins.

 

When everyone came back Clarke was leaning against Bellamy, their hands intertwined.

 

“Do I get snuggles now?” Jasper asked (drunk). Clarke laughed and opened her arms, letting Jasper into the circle of them.

 

These people all got as much of Clarke as they needed, and Bellamy Blake got to hold her hand. Abby got a glance if she was lucky.

 

_4._

Abby had an inkling about what was happening between Bellamy and Clarke from the moment she saw them together. SkaiKru called them mom and dad for christ sake. Even if they weren’t romantically involved they were partners in every sense of the word.

 

Abby had called Clarke and Bellamy to Ark camp to look at someones injury and an infrastructure idea, respectively. They’d stay there for 2 days, one night, the longest they’d been in Ark camp. She’d been surprised when they brought only one tent for the both of them, and set it up on the far edge of camp. They weren’t together for most of the day, only at night and in the mornings, but they only sat with each other.

  
Clarke was draining the leg wound using a tuber from the lake and cross pressure on each side of the leg. These tactics were things that Abby had never learned, but Clarke had perfected.

 

“Princess, I have the plant you asked for.” Bellamy appeared, dangling a small brown bag. Clarke positively glowed, smiling at him widely.

 

“Thanks, Bell.” She kissed him lightly, casually, and they both went their separate ways.

 

Abby was shocked, how long had they been together? Long enough that kissing was no longer new, long enough that they were so connected it seemed like they’d never been apart.

 

“Abby?” Clarke’s voice broke through her stupor, “I need you to crush this. We’ll use it as a paste to fight off infection.”

 

Abby and Jaha had known that Wells and Clarke were supposed to be together. They’d lead the Ark, they’d be perfect. But now _he_ was here and Wells wasn’t and Clarke was with the wrong man.

 

_5._

Clarke had been a serious child, devoted to her studies. Now she was a serious leader, devoted to Skaikru. Abby rarely saw her smile, and never heard her laugh.

 

Today Skaikru was showing the Ark one of its best kept secrets, a swimming hole only 15 minutes walk away. The children were bristling with energy, all nervous laughter and random tics.

 

When they got there, Clarke was helping all the kids who hadn’t learned how to swim yet into the flotation devices that Raven had rigged up. Abby could see Bellamy creeping closer and closer to Clarke, exaggerating his tip-toeing for comedic effect. He grabbed Clarke around the waist and flinch both of them off the cliff and into the water. Clarke emerged, sputtering but laughing wildly. She looped her arms around Bellamy’s neck, still laughing and Abby had never heard a more lovely sound.

 

If only it wasn’t because of him.

 

_+1_

Abby isn’t invited to witness her first grandchild be born. She is told that she can stay in a visitor cabin at Skaikru camp. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Monty get to see the birth. Bellamy is the father so it makes sense he’d see the birth, but Abby is still annoyed.

 

It’s two hours after Octavia told her Clarke was starting to push when Abby is finally informed of the birth.

 

Raven emerges from the med-bay looking thoroughly exhausted.

  
“Twins, both girls. Mom and babies are doing just fine.” Twins was never allowed on the Ark, and was dangerous on earth. Abby entered the birthing suite quietly, eyes locked on Clarke who was nursing one of her daughters. She had a shock of brown hair, and Abby can already see the freckles.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Clarke smiled at her mother and beckoned her closer.

 

“This one is Juno Vega. Juno means queen of the heavens and Vega means swooping eagle. And Bellamy has Gaia Avis. Gaia means earth mother and Avis means bird.” Clarke looked so beautiful, so content.

 

“Earth mother and queen of the heavens? You’re setting these kids up for greatness.”

 

“Nah, they’re already great. No matter what they choose to do they’ll always remember that they’re of the earth and the sky.”

 

Abby walked towards Bellamy, who’s rocking his daughter. Gaia has blonde peach fuzz, and is paler than Juno. Bellamy was singing a song that Abby strains her ears to listen to.

 

“They come to see

the fire burning In your heart

They want to witness

This love from the start

They hear you when you cry

This love is far and wide

When you smile the stars align

Flower of the universe

And child of mine

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

When you sleep softly the angels come

Like diamonds, like my love

They want to know it's true

There's someone in the world, lovely as you

They hear you when you cry

This love is far and wide

When you smile the stars align

Flower of the universe

And child of mine”

 

Abby Griffin hated Bellamy Blake for taking her daughter away from her. But god, did she love him for loving Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> song is flower of the universe by sade


End file.
